monster_promfandomcom-20200214-history
Spooky High
Spooky High is the school where the events of Monster Prom take place. Locations The different locations in the school are used to raise stats, with each visit giving +2 of the stat assigned to the location. Auditorium - Visiting the Auditorium raises the CREATIVITY stat by 2 (+2 CREATIVITY). Bathrooms - Visiting the Bathrooms raises the BOLDNESS stat by 2 (+2 BOLDNESS). Cafeteria - The Cafeteria is the only location that cannot be visited during a turn. The only way to access this room is at noon, where you are automatically taken there for lunch. Sitting at a table with any of the datable characters will give you two options to raise your hidden affection stats with either of the love interests at that table. Sitting at a table with an NPC gives you two options that will give you a +4 stat boost based on your choice, however, you will not gain any affection points for any of the characters. You can choose to sit with the Shopkeeper, where you will be able to purchase items with MONEY. Classroom - Visiting the Classroom raises the SMARTS stat by 2 (+2 SMARTS). Gym - Visiting the Gym raises the CHARM stat by 2 (+2 CHARM). Library - Visiting the Library raises the MONEY stat by 2 (+2 MONEY). Outdoors - Visiting the Outdoors raises the FUN stat by 2 (+2 FUN). Classes * Algebra * Ambush Finance * AP Attack Fashion * AP Hacking and Cyberterrorism * AP Jump Scares * Calligraphy and Murder * Chemistry * Cyberterrorism 101 * English Curses * Exobiology * Gym/P.E. * History * Interdimensional Peace 305 * Math ** Haunted Math ** Monster Math * Necromancy 302 * Physics * Portal * Science * Speech * Theater Sports * Basketball (presumably) * Football * Lacrosse * Water Polo Staff * Nurse Chupacabra: School nurse * [[Coach|'Coach']]:''' Gym teacher; football coach * '''Crazy Martin: Janitor * Miss Demonslayer * Ms. Feratu: '''Science teacher * '''Mr. Giant Stone Head: AP Jump Scares teacher * Ms. Lestrade * Mephistophelinda: Head lunch lady/cafeteria chef * Ms. Panthera * Principal Giant Spider: School principal * Mr. Slenderman Trivia * In an event on Miranda's route where you have the option to frame a teacher as a member of the KKK, it is revealed that it is acceptable for the teachers at Spooky High to commit child-murder, engage in mad science, and commit cannibalism. * Every room at Spooky High must have "at least one axe, due to lobbying by the Axe Murderers of America". * As evidenced by the uniforms worn by the football teamhttps://www.instagram.com/p/BzCVXL3FaAl/ (see this image), Spooky High's school colors are white and green. ** However, their shoulder pads, cleats,https://monster-prom.fandom.com/wiki/File:Wolfpack-default.png and sockshttps://monster-prom.fandom.com/wiki/File:Wolfpack_Halloween_Costume.png are black and green. ** The football team is called "the Spooky High Spooky Monsters who Spook (But Who Also Play Sports)". * Although the school has a water polo team, it is unknown where the school's swimming pool is located, if it has one at all. * The school was founded sometime during the 12th century.https://monster-prom.fandom.com/wiki/File:Scott%27s_Second_Term_Outfit.jpg ** Coincidentally, this is when the first medieval universities were foundedhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/12th_century#Ongoing_events and when Gothic architecture originated in France.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gothic_architecture References Category:Gameplay